Chinaman
Chinaman was Dead Cell's CQB specialist and mystic, who was killed in October 2008, six months before the Big Shell Incident.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/914506-the-document-of-metal-gear-solid-2/faqs/27630 Images of Dead Cell members stumbling around on a battlefield. Vamp carries a wounded sic in his arms. The deaths of Chinaman and the Old Boy. Iroquois Pliskin: The unit was devastated. There are only three of them left, and you Raiden just saw one of them.Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty Official Comic Book, IDW Publishing (2005). Biography Abducted as a child in Hanoi by a black market adoption agency, Chinaman was sold to an American buyer.Metal Gear Solid 2 Grand Game Plan, Hideo Kojima, Konami Japan (1999). After arriving in New York, he became the subject of discrimination, and, after running away from his foster parents, went to the city's Chinatown. He would boast that he was "more Chinese than the Chinese" and hated America and New York City with a passion. Chinaman later became a Navy SEALs swimmer and a special effects artist who specialized in kung fu and chi kung, the latter of which he could use to control his body weight at will, allowing him to walk on water, walls, and ceilings. Chinaman was the most proficient swimmer in the SEALs, and held the world record for longest time spent under water by a person. He possessed a full body tattoo of a dragon, which apparently came to life upon contact with water.Explained in the documentary DVD included with Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. When the unit was liquidated in October 2008, Chinaman was among the members who were killed. Behind the scenes was intended to appear in the Plant chapter of Metal Gear Solid 2. His character was based on actor Jet Li, though he was ultimately cut during the game's development. The word "Chinaman" is considered a derogatory term regarding people of Chinese descent. Chinaman's hatred of America was to have been his motivation for having participated in the Big Shell Incident, along with the other members of Dead Cell. He was to have fought Raiden in one of the filtration chambers of the Big Shell, the location where he fights Vamp in the final version. Raiden would have later fought Vamp inside a shrine aboard Arsenal Gear. Upon entering the water, the dragon tattoo on Chinaman's chest would have come to life and attacked Raiden. Additionally, a portion of the fight was intended to have occured underwater, where he would have sent sharks after Raiden if he bled. After he was scrapped, some of his skills were given to Vamp, including his ability to walk across water and up vertical walls. The character remains in the game's script, where he is described as having died during Dead Cell's liquidation. In addition, in the flashbacks of Dead Cell's liquidation, Vamp was seen cradling an injured member of Dead Cell, although it is never made clear whether the person in question is supposed to be Chinaman or Old Boy. Chinaman was featured in the 2005 IDW comic book adaptation, along with the other members of Dead Cell, prior to their liquidation. The same image also includes Old Boy, another character who was also cut from the final version of the game. Chinaman has similar abilities to other boss characters in the Metal Gear series, who seemingly possess superhuman powers: * Both Chinaman and Vulcan Raven have tattoos that come to life and attack. * Both Chinaman and Decoy Octopus are masters of special effects. * Being a mystic, he has similar abilities to Psycho Mantis. * Chinaman is similiar to Vamp as he can walk on water. See also *Doc *Max *Old Boy References Category:MGS2 Characters Category:Discarded characters Category:Male Category:Dead Cell